We're okay here
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: What happens when Jamie helps Eddie out of the car after the abduction? Contains spoilers for S5E5. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. I do own this amazing plot.

A/N: This is my fourth Blue Bloods story. It's another Jamko story but well you can't be surprised with me. I was inspired here by the scene where Jamie helps Eddie out of the car and she is clinging close to him. At one point she leaned close and looked up like she was going to kiss him. I thought it was cute and that she was actually going to do it. As always please read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie was visibly shaking as her and Jamie sat down on the ground and leaned on the trashed squad car. She didn't care that he trashed the car because he did it for her and she knew that. Jamie held her close and just comforted her while Danny and Maria arrested the rest of the garage owner's crew. Eddie kept crying and looking up at Jamie every so often. And Jamie would give her a funny quizzical look every time but chalk it up to her thinking she was going to die and never see him again. Finally after a 5 minutes of her doing this Jamie asked her what she was doing. "Eddie what's going on? You keep looking at me strangely like you are scared and torn about something. Are you okay?" "It's nothing really Jamie. I'm fine... Or I will be." Eddie replied. Jamie wasn't satisfied with her answer so he pressed further. "Are you sure Eddie? You don't sound so sure." Jamie said. "Why can't you just leave it be Reagan?" Eddie snapped harshly. "Because I care about you Eddie and I want to know what's wrong." Jamie replied. "You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong." Eddie said. Then Eddie leaned in and kissed Jamie hard as if life depended on it. Jamie was caught by surprise but kissed back. When they broke he looked at Eddie and she looked at him. Eddie was the first to break the silence.

"Now do you see the problem? Now do you see what is wrong?" Eddie said in a sad voice. "No I don't see the problem here Eddie." Jamie replied. Eddie let a few more tears slip when he said this. "Hey Eddie what's with all the tears? We are fine." Jamie said. "We need new partners." Eddie replied in a steady firm voice. "Why do we need new partners Eddie?" Jamie asked. "Because I can't do this anymore." Eddie replied. Jaime got a confused hurt look on his face. Here Eddie was telling him she didn't want to be his partner after she had just kissed him. "What can't you do anymore Eddie?" Jamie asked. "I can't continue on like this. Being your partner means I have to deny any feelings I have for you. I can't do it anymore. I need you Jamie." Eddie confessed. Jamie was shocked but it all made sense now. She had kissed him not because she was scared but because she loved him. "I get it now. And I feel like I am living a life of lies because I have feelings for you too." Jamie confessed back. "I guess we should put in our papers tomorrow for new partners." Eddie said. "I second that Eddie." Jamie replied. "So what are we now?" Eddie asked. "We are whatever you want us to be Eddie." Jamie replied while looking down at Eddie and kissing the top of her head. "I want us to be a real couple Jamie. I want to be your girlfriend." Eddie replied like it was the simplest thing ever. "Then my girlfriend you shall be Eddie." Jamie replied.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Danny asked as he walked over to them. "Yeah we are." Jamie said. He grabbed Eddie's hand and laced their fingers and helped her up. Danny took one look at their laced hands and said "Jamie you know it's against the rules to date your partner or have any romantic relations with your partner." "I know that Danny which is why tomorrow bright and early our papers are being turned in for new partners." Jamie replied. Danny laughed "Well kiddo you sure have a swell plan there. Just be careful you guys okay." "We will Danny we promise." Eddie replied. Jamie and Eddie walked over to Danny and Maria's car and Jamie helped Eddie into the back seat of the car. Jamie got into the other side of the back seat and grabbed Eddie's hand and held it. Maria got in the car and turned around. She noticed their hands and their goofy smiles and said "Okay... So what did I miss here?" Jamie and Eddie just laughed. Danny got into the car and Maria asked him if he knew about it. "You know about this?" Maria asked. "Yeah my brother here is finally dating his partner." Danny replied and then drove off back to their precinct.

The end

A/N: Well this was fun to write because I really wanted them to kiss and admit to feelings here and they did. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
